sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina Rheatis
Sabrina Rheatis (16 BBY–) is one of the few remaining members of the Alderaanian ruling houses, apprenticed to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and helping to rebuild the Jedi Order. She is also a former Rebel cell leader and New Republic Marine Colonel. Biography Sabrina Marhes Rheatis was born the youngest of seven to Duke Saren and Dutchess Maris of Alderaan. The Rheatis house was one of the oldest though lesser ruling houses of the world, and had established itself through fair and just rule of it's holdings throughout the peace loving planet. Cousins to the Organas, the Rheatis children had grown up with their royal cousin Leia Organa, though Sabrina had been by far the closest in age to the young future senator. Sabrina was the only daughter, boasting seven brothers, the youngest of which was still six years her senior. Because of her brothers' influence, Sabrina had grown up with far more than the delicate young woman should have. Things like swoop racing, field hunting, and any other number of activities more suited for a young man, were no strangers to Sab's daily repetoire. Taught to use a blaster from the time she was strong enough to hold it, Sabrina was a fair shot when it came to hunting, but she chose to limit her use of the weapon, prefering instead to watch her brothers race, finding shooting too violent an entertainment. Ever the dare devil, on one occasion she placed wagers with several of her brothers' friends that would guarantee the winner a kiss. In the eventuality that is every teenager's life, her parents got wind of her unlady like deportment and ordered her off planet to a ladies academy in a well to do but far off sector of the galaxy. The Terhali academy was located near the edge of the core worlds, just a few naviation jumps from the Brak sectors. It was en route to this place that Sabrina's life would take a turn that would forever alter her future and destiny. The transport shuttle carrying Sabrina and several other young women to the Terhali academy was ambushed just inside the border of the Brak Sector. The shuttle carried supplies and cargo for the world of Genesia and the Imperial garrison there had been tipped off that the cargo was actually intended to supply a rebel cell there. Not caring that there were passengers aboard, the shuttle was attacked and boarded, the cargo confiscated and it's passengers, sentenced to be auctioned off in the outer rim slave trade. Officially the report was made that the shuttle carrying the girls was attacked by Rebel guerrilas and destroyed. Publicly, Sabrina was thought dead by her family and her homeworld. With a brief stop on Genesia to transfer to an Imperial shuttle, the girls' fate would have been just so, but the rebel cell attacked and liberated the young women. Sabrina, feeling a debt of gratitude agreed to stay on and help with what she could, all the while seeking to find a way back to Alderaan and her homeworld. That would never happen as just shortly after Sabrina's disappearance, Alderaan was destroyed by Governor Tarkin, leaving the teenage Sabrina an orphan in a strange and unfriendly place. IC History Recent Events Having been captured by Boba Fett, Sabrina was taken prisoner and frozen in carbonite by her close friend, Johanna, where she was turned over to Emperor Vadim. He tortured her so intently that Sabrina was left in a comatose state and remained so for almost a year. When she finally awoke, the world around her had completely changed. Coruscant had fallen, the New Republic had been reduced greatly and the Jedi refuge of the Basilica had been completely destroyed. She finds herself now on New Alderaan helping to re-establish the Jedi temple and the Jedi Order. OOC Information Sabrina is a character that was orinally created and played on Brak Sector actively until the MUX's demise several years ago. With good fortune and fun RP I was able to port her over to SW1. Most if not all of her IC information is not publicly available, so please check with the character before assuming to know something regarding her past. Roleplay Logs * Chronological list of Sabrina's Roleplay Logs.